This invention relates to the field of appliances. More specifically, the invention comprises a base which can be used to raise the height of an appliance such as a washer, dryer, or refrigerator. The invention is comprised of simple molded components which can be joined without the need for separate fastening hardware.
Appliances such as laundry washing and drying machines now have standard dimensions. A typical size for such an appliance is 27 inches wide by 27 inches deep by 36 inches high. FIG. 1 shows a typical washer and dryer in a side-by-side installation. Washer 10 has washer door 14 in its upper surface. Dryer 12 has dryer door 16 in its front surface. The user may transfer laundry through washer door 14xe2x80x94which is located approximately 36 inches off the floorxe2x80x94without having to stoop. However, the user must often bend own considerably to transfer laundry through dryer door 16. This repetitive stooping while loading and unloading laundry can be a problem for older persons and injured persons. Accordingly, it is desirable to raise dryer 12 so that dryer door 16 is placed at a more convenient level.
It is also true that appliances must be moved in and out in order to clean around them and unclog the lint vent. Because the appliances are typically resting on rigid feet, this movement is difficult. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a device which would facilitate the movement of the appliances as well as raise them.
Rolling cabinets are well known in the prior art. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,629 to Simons (1993). He Simons device is a small cabinet with four castors. Its height is such that it can be placed beneath a desk or table when not in use. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,646 to Hwang (1999). The Hwang device is a rolling cabinet which is particularly suited for use with TV and stereo equipment. Although useful, neither the Simons nor the Hwang device is sturdy enough to support a laundry drying machine (which can weigh upwards of 100 pounds).
A device which is particularly adapted to appliances is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,054 to Becker et.al. (1998). The Becker device is a molded structural foam base attached to the bottom of a portable dishwasher. It does allow the dishwasher to be easily moved about. However, it does not elevate the dishwasher above its normal position.
Another type of rolling appliance attachments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,057 to Spiegel (1988). This invention is a modification to the conventional frame of a dishwasher. Two wheels are added near the rear portion of the frame, so that when the front of the unit is lifted it can be rolled into place. While an effective solution, the Spiegel device cannot be applied to existing appliances without extensive modification. Also, like the Becker device, it does nothing to elevate the appliance.
The known devices for elevating and moving an appliance such as a washer, dryer, or refrigerator are therefore limited in that they:
1. Do not elevate the appliance;
2. Cannot be retroactively applied to existing appliances; and
3. Are not sturdy enough to support the weight of large appliances.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. To provide an appliance support which can elevate an appliance so that it may be more conveniently used;
2. To provide an appliance support which is applicable to a wide range of existing appliances;
3. To provide an appliance support which is sturdy enough to support washers, dryers, and refrigerators; and
4. To provide an appliance support which may be molded in large quantities at a relatively low cost.